Wizard
s are strong range attack mercenary. They're slightly more fragile than Sharpshooters with much better ATK. They along with Sharpshooters are true standouts in terms of damage potential, while they are natively much lower than their ranged brethren due to having a base max of 15 units while Sharpshooters max at 25. They also attack about 50% slower delivering one attack per 1.5 seconds. Fortunately however Wizard's have a powerful ally in Skull Mage who provides powerful buffs to all allied Wizards though both his Active and Divine skill which easily makes up their deficiency to Sharpshooters. Also they apparently deal aoe damage but this is unconfirmed and if they do it is probably a very small area of effect. Appearance s look and dress like "standard" fairy tale magicians. Wizards are (supposedly) old men with long beard, wearing a pointy tan wizard hat, a long blue robe with a big belt and buckle. They also hold magic wands with a sphere tip from which they hurl powerful magic attacks onto their foes. At level 21 the color of his hat changes to purple with a star pattern and robes become burgundy colored. Also the Wizards' wand will change to a more advance looking design and will attack with lightning bolts instead of fire balls. Heroes Heroes that leads s are: Rare Hereos *Shining Wizard Epic Heroes *Glory Priestess *Skull Mage *Pan Goli *Ambrosia *Rath Stats s have low HP and high ATK. They attack at a moderate rate of one attack every 1.5 seconds. Show Full Stat Show Full Stat Talents At level 30 and every 5 levels thereafter Mercenaries are able to upgrade talents. Each mercenary has 2 distinctly different talents to upgrade and the usefulness varies greatly however they are always worth the Souls to upgrade. Spell Boost Spell Boost increases Hitpoints and Attack by a percentage of your es' base HP and Attack. Arcane Heart Arcane Heart increases Hitpoints by an added amount and boosts Damage done by a percentage. Bonuses s can benefit from the follow heroes' Aid Skills: *Shining Wizard - Magic Mass (increases troop count) *Demon Slayer - Salvation Troops (increases troop count) *Blitz Bomber - Demented (boosts ATK) *Glory Priestess - Faith of Light (boosts HP) *Carol d'Belle - Silent Night (boosts DMG Red, HP, and ATK) s can be improved by the following Hero Talents: *Amazing Grace (boosts HP) *Art of War (increases troop count) *Morale Boost (boosts ATK) s' stats can be increased by the Ranged Combat upgrade in Spell Learning. In battle, s' efficiency can be improved by the following Heroes' Active Skill and Divine Skill: *Skull Mage - Source Beam (boosts ATK and ATK Rate for all allied Wizards) and Divine Amnesty (Full heal + Invulnerability, Increased DMG, ATK Rate, and Speed for all allied Wizards) 's stats can be boosted by the following Equipment: *Arcane Tome - boosts ATK 3 to 80% and has the added effect of doubling the Heroes' starting Fury when used with Wizard Mercenaries. *Thunder Blade, Tyrant's Brand - boosts ATK 3 to 80% *Dragon Heart, Holy Hammer - boosts HP 3 to 80% *Thorned Bow - boosts ATK and HP 3 to 80% Notes *Some sources state that Wizards' favorite target is defenses. However wizards doesn't seem actively search out defenses and attack them like Ox Warriors do. They just attack the nearest target like Sharpshooters. Category:Mercenaries